R e f l e x i o n
by rainphones
Summary: Cuando era pequeña tenía muchas pesadillas, pero una de ellas en especial se quedó grabada en mi memoria. Estaba en un lugar oscuro y frente a mí había un espejo. Me acerqué y vi mi figura proyectada. Sin embargo, por alguna razón que no podía entender; esa imagen, a pesar de la similitud, no era mía, esos ojos que me miraban de vuelta no eran míos. Esa persona no era yo. -LenxRin-
1. Mirror

_Cuando era pequeña tenía muchas pesadillas. Ahora ya no las recuerdo bien pero, una de ellas en especial se quedó grabada en mi memoria. Podría decirse que no me daba miedo ese sueño, aunque… era extraño. _

_Estaba en un lugar cubierto de sombras, la luz era escasa y frente a mí había un espejo. Me acerqué y vi mi figura proyectada. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, por alguna razón que no podía entender; esa imagen, a pesar de la similitud… no era mía, esos ojos que me miraban de vuelta no eran míos. _

_Esa persona no era yo._

_•_

** REFLEXION**

•

—¡Qué aburrido! —me quejé por enésima vez. No sabía cuántas horas estaba sentada en ese maldito asiento. —¡Ya no siento las nalgas! —me quejé.

—No digas esas cosas, no es propio de una señorita —susurró mi madre con molestia mientras conducía, obviamente ella también estaba cansada por el viaje.

—Pero, mamá… ¿realmente teníamos que venir aquí?

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Es un lugar hermoso! —sonrió.

—Sí, sí… hermoso y en medio de ninguna parte —gruñí.

—Sé que te va a gustar Rin —aseguró. —La casa es un poco vieja, pero para fin de año tendré dinero suficiente para remodelarla.

—Ah —suspiré- a veces eres demasiado optimista.

—Vamos, anímate un poco —aceleró un poco— además, ya vamos a llegar.

Mi madre y yo nos estamos mudando. "Para comenzar de nuevo" según ella. Hace un tiempo mi bisabuela nos heredó una casona en un pueblo a las afueras de Londres. "Es una casa grande con un bellísimo jardín" me aseguró. Pero, yo no estoy muy animada. Supongo que es porque no me gusta la idea de vivir en un pueblo pequeño ya que estoy acostumbrada al bullicio de la ciudad.

Mi madre me dijo que estaba harta de su trabajo y de vivir en un lugar tan pequeño y con vecinos tan molestos (aunque para mi vivir en un departamento en el tercer piso de un edificio estaba bien); así que hizo el papeleo para reclamar su herencia, consiguió un trabajo cerca al pueblo y empacó las maletas para que nos fuéramos (obviamente todo esto sin preguntarme).

—¡Aquí es! —exclamó mientras estacionaba el auto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Así que en ese vejestorio es donde vas a tortur— hablé bajándome del auto hasta que mis palabras fueron interrumpidas al ver la casa por primera vez.

—Es bonita ¿no? —rió mi madre saliendo del carro.

—B-Bueno… quizás…

—¡Es muchísimo mejor que la ratonera de departamento donde vivimos con esa horrorosa vecina chismosa!

—¡¿Ah?! ¡Y dices que yo tengo mal vocabulario!

—¡Ven Rin, ven a ver esto! —Me llamó mientras abría la puerta de la casa- ¡mira el jardín, es precioso!

—Oh, es verdad… —dije mientras atravesaba el jardín exterior rumbo a la puerta de entrada.

—Y hay otro más grande en la parte de atrás…

—¿Y cómo es que está tan bien cuidado? ¿No se supone que no vivía nadie aquí?

—Oh, bueno… es que antes que la bisabuela muriera le pidió a la familia de un jardinero que trabajaba para ella que cuidase su jardín hasta que alguien re-habitase la casa. A cambio ella les heredó la mayoría de sus joyas.

—El jardín debió ser algo muy preciado para la bisabuela.

—Así es.

Tenía que admitir que la casa era muy bonita. Se veía inmensa. Tenía ese estilo de casa antigua europea. Tenía tres pisos. Las ventanas era enormes y las del segundo piso tenían balcón. El techo estaba recubierto de tejas rojizas y al lado izquierdo tenía una especie de torre que terminaba en un asta. Supongo que no debí pensar que era un adefesio a punto de caerse.

—Pero igual está un poco vieja —susurré.

—Ya te dije que la remodelaré cuando tenga el dinero —mi madre me escuchó.

—Uhm…

—Bien —se iluminó- ahora lo más divertido de la mudanza. ¿Y qué es? —pregunté.

—¡Buscar cuarto! —Se entusiasmó— vamos Rin, búscate uno grande, el que tú quieras, aquí hay muchos.

—Bien —corrí. Tengo que admitir que ella me contagia su entusiasmo. Subí directamente al segundo piso, sabía exactamente que habitación quería. Una de las que tenía balcón, definitivamente quería mi habitación con un balcón.

—¿Ya elegiste Rin? —me preguntó minutos después mientras desempacaba.

—El jardín de atrás es muy bello.

—¿Lo viste? Sí, es muy hermoso.

—Quiero la habitación con el balcón que da para el jardín de atrás.

—¿Esa? —mi madre se sorprendió— pero, ¿no es demasiado tétrica para ti? Mejor elije una de las que dan para el jardín de adelante.

—Quiero esa —hice un puchero como si fuese una niña pequeña.

—Ya ya… —suspiró— pero después no te quejes con que te quieres cambiar.

Toda la tarde que nos quedó de ese día nos la pasamos desempacado. Por suerte no teníamos muchas cosas. Los muebles que quedaron en el departamento nos los traería el camión de mudanza mañana temprano.

—Oye Rin, ¿qué te parece si después vamos a dar un paseo por los alrededores?

—Está bien. Por cierto, mamá —recordé algo— ¿aún hay cosas de la bisabuela en la casa?

—Bueno, sí… fuera de los muebles que ves… creo que hay más cosas en el ático.

—¿Tú crees que pueda verlas?

—Uhm… supongo que sí.

Mi mamá me acompañó hasta el ático, al cual solo se podía acceder a través de una escalera deslizable que se jalaba desde el techo (algo que era bastante común en este tipo de casas antiguas). Ahí, me encontré con algunas cosas que me interesaron. Por ejemplo, un viejo baúl con una cerradura.

—¿Tienes la llave de esto?

—No.

—Buuu –chillé.

De pronto algo llamó mi atención. Estaba cubierto con una tela oscura para protegerlo del polvo (como todas las demás cosas que estaba aquí). Removí la tela.

—Vaya… que… hermoso… —quedé estupefacta.

—Uhm… no recuerdo eso —susurró mi madre.

Era un bellísimo espejo de cuerpo completo. Era medio ovalado, con un marco en madera caoba con finísimos acabados estilo barroco. Simplemente me enamoré de ese espejo.

—¿Puedo tenerlo? —pregunté esperanzada.

—Uhm…

—¿Puedo?

—Déjame pensar… no.

—Pero mamá, siempre he querido uno así. Por favor.

—¡Ah, no! ¡No me pongas esa cara de perrito con hambre!

—Por favor…

—¡Arrgghh! ¡Está bien! —Bufó— pero yo no voy a bajarlo, cuando vengan los de la mudanza mañana les pides que lo pongan e tu cuarto.

—Está bien— sonreí.

Luego de eso fuimos a pasear. Este lugar me estaba empezando a gustar más de lo que creí.

—¡Te voy a enseñar donde voy a trabajar también! —dijo emocionada mientras conducía por nuestro nuevo vecindario. Yo accedí.

Esa noche ella y yo tuvimos que dormir en un hotel cercano, ya que la mudanza con nuestros muebles recién llegarían mañana.

—Buenas noches, Rin.

—Buenas noches.

Cerré los ojos, feliz de lo que había pasado en ese día. Tal vez lo de la mudanza no había sido mala idea después de todo. Ingenua yo, queriendo de una vez dormir en mi nueva habitación. Pero, más que nada, deseaba tener ese espejo que de alguna manera (por muy extraña que parezca) me hacía sentir que estuvo esperando por mí. Solo por mí, por muchos años.

•

••

•••

* * *

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid pertenece a Yamaha Co.**

**En fin, primer capítulo de esta historia, ojalá les guste : D**

**PD: Este fic es uno antiguo que estoy volviendo a retomar :) estuvo online por un tiempo bajo el mismo nombre (yo tenía otro username: Darushe).**


	2. Friend

_Estaba en mi habitación. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y la luz de la luna se colaba a través de ellas. Todo se veía nubloso, pero el espejo brillaba._

_"Ven…"_

_Me acerque lentamente. _

_"Ven…"_

_Puse mis manos sobre el cristal y apoyé mi cabeza cerrando los ojos._

_Sentí su textura:_

_Lisa, dura, fría…_

_Y, por un instante, deje de sentir; era como si se hubiese desvanecido._

_Abrí mis ojos,_

_Y de pronto vi una mano jalándome al interior._

**Capítulo 2: Friend**

**•**

* * *

—Despierta! —Habló mi madre entusiasmada— ¡es hora de ver tu nueva escuela!

—Uhmm… déjame dormir…

—¡Arriba dormilona! —chilló mientras me arrancaba las sábanas de un tirón.

—¡Aaarrgghh! ¡Mujer cruel! —me quejé mientras me dirigía al baño. Esa había sido oficialmente la primera noche que dormí en mi nueva habitación.

—Pero… ¿por qué tuve ese sueño tan extraño?

**…**

**_-Flashback-_**

Ayer desayunamos en la cafetería del hotel donde nos hospedamos la noche anterior. Cuando volvimos a casa, tal y como dijo mi madre, los de la mudanza ya estaban desempacando las cosas que faltaban. Antes de que se fueran les pedí que bajaran del ático el hermoso espejo que quería y lo pusieran en mi dormitorio.

—Bien, tenemos que terminar de ordenar todo y limpiar. Está todo muy empolvado —me dijo mi madre, y fue exactamente lo que hicimos toda esa tarde.

Cuando la hora de almuerzo llegó, nos fuimos a comer a un restaurante cercano. Mi mamá no es de las personas que cocinan. Nunca lo ha sido. Cuando vivíamos en nuestro antiguo departamento ella trabajaba todo el día y yo comía el almuerzo en la escuela. Para cenar ella siempre traía alguna cosa de algún restaurante o comida del supermercado para calentar en microondas. Yo, por mi parte, soy muy floja para limpiar; aunque siempre terminaba haciéndolo.

Luego de regresar de almorzar ella y yo nos pusimos a limpiar la sala, la cocina…

—Voy a mi dormitorio.

—Bien, bien.

Me dirigí a mi habitación con la escoba, el trapo y el limpiador líquido que había cargado toda esa tarde.

—No está tan sucia —suspiré sintiendo algo de alivio.

Comencé barriendo un poco. Luego, fui con un trapo para desempolvar el espejo. Pasé con mucho cuidado el trapo sobre la madera y con la misma dedicación sobre el cristal hasta que por fin vi mi reflejo claramente. Sonreí por pura inercia y continué barriendo el suelo.

"Haz vuelto…"

—¡¿Eh?! —volteé de inmediato al escuchar algo. —¡Mamá! —grité para que me oyera— ¿Has estado llamándome?

—No hija —escuché su voz venir de la sala.

—Qué raro —pensé— quizás fue mi imaginación.

Continué con la limpieza sin prestarle más atención a aquello. Así pasaron las horas y sin darme cuenta ya había anochecido.

—Vaya que me he cansado— bostezó mi madre mientras se desperezaba— vayamos a comer a algún lado. Accedí.

Después regresamos a la casa y me alisté para dormir (estaba muy cansada). Mi mamá también me había dicho durante la cena que mañana en la mañana haríamos los trámites para la nueva escuela, así que "te voy a levantar muy temprano" afirmó. Mejor dormirme rápidamente, esa mujer es peor que un reloj despertador.

A penas entré a mi dormitorio, de inmediato me tiré sobre mi cama… no recuerdo más.

**_-Fin del Flasback-_**

**…**

—Seguro te va a gustar tu nueva escuela.

—Ajá.

—Es grande y tiene muchas áreas verdes.

—Ajá.

—Harás amigos rápidamente, ya verás.

—Ajá.

—¿Me estas escuchando?

—Ajá.

—He decidido recortarte la mesada ¿estás de acuerdo?

—Ajá… ¡¿eh?!... ¡no, espera!

—Vaya, vaya. Ni siquiera te tomas la molestia de escuchar lo que digo ¿verdad?

Suspiré con aburrimiento. —Ah… perdón.

—Estas muy distraída Rin, ¿qué pasa?

—No es nada —mentí. No había dejado de pensar en el sueño que tuve, me dejó algo abatida. El primer sueño que tengo en años y tenía que ser una pesadilla. "Genial" pensé con sarcasmo.

Llegamos a lo que vendría a ser mi nuevo colegio. Estaba bien, no me podía quejar. Mi madre se encargó de hacer el papeleo mientras yo fui a dar un paseo para conocer mejor el lugar.

Estaba caminando, pensando en mis asuntos cuando algo llamó mi atención. Era un chico. Estaba sentado bajo un árbol leyendo un libro cerca a donde yo pasaba. Lo que me llamó la atención de él fue que (aparte de que parecía no haber nadie más en la escuela) tenía un pote grande de helado al lado y vestía una bufanda azul alrededor del cuello.

"Que extraña combinación" pensé. Lo estaba mirando fijamente hasta que el volteó y me miró. Entonces, me hice la desentendida y seguí caminando (¡es horrible cuando alguien que no conoces se da cuenta que le has estado mirando!).

—¡Espera! —escuché una suave voz llamarme.

Me detuve en seco. "Ah, que embarazoso "creí y giré con pesadez a verlo.

—¿Sí? —pregunté con una voz de azafata de avión. Demasiado fingida y expectante.

—Ehm… bueno… solo quería saludar. Eres nueva en la escuela ¿verdad?

—Uhm… sí, es que mi madre y yo recién nos hemos mudado al pueblo —dije sin mucho interés hasta que me di cuenta que había dado más información de la necesaria. "Vamos Rin, por qué no le cuentas tu infancia también" pensé sarcástica.

—Ah, ya veo —sonrió amablemente— ¿y qué te ha parecido el pueblo?

—Bien, es muy bonito —fui sincera.

—Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Rin.

—Yo soy Kaito- extendió la mano como si fuéramos un par de empresarios a punto de cerrar un contrato que no haría millonarios— es un gusto conocerte, Rin.

Le di la mano y él la sacudió enérgicamente mientras sonreía. "Que muchacho tan extraño" comenté para mí misma, aunque no me caía mal; a decir verdad, se veía que era una persona muy cálida y amable.

Luego de eso, Kaito se ofreció a darme un tours por toda la escuela. También me habló de algunos profesores. Mi madre nos vio caminando juntos, así que tuve que presentarlos. Cuando salíamos, mi mamá se ofreció a llevarlo su casa en el auto.

—No quiero molestar— dijo nervioso— iré a la parada del bus.

—Ay, pero si no es ninguna molestia ¿verdad Rin?

"Ah no, no me metas a mí en tus asuntos" refunfuñé mentalmente.

—Además —agregó ella— fuiste muy amable con Rin. ¡Qué joven tan simpático!

—G-Gracias —Se notaba que Kaito era un poco tímido y que se sentía realmente intimidado por mi madre. No lo culpo. Pobre. Mi madre es una monstrua chillona y torturar gente tímida está en su naturaleza.

—En fin… —suspiré- Kaito no te preocupes, aunque sea deja que te llevemos a la parada. Está un poco lejos a pie.

—Ah… uhm… está bien, gracias.

Después nos dirigimos al auto.

—Así se hace Rin— me susurró ella guiñándome un ojo.

"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué le pasa?!... mujer loca" pensé. Pronto terminé sonrojándome al darme cuenta a lo que se refería. "¡¿Qué piensa?!... tsk… ahora me arden las mejillas por su culpa".

Al final, mi mamá obligó (sí, obligó) a Kaito a que se quedase en el auto ya que su casa (al parecer) es bastante cercana a la nuestra. O sea que somos casi vecinos. Obviamente ella no dejó de hablar e invadirlo con preguntas hasta que llegamos. Kaito se vio bastante aliviado al bajar del auto.

—Perdón por esto —susurré sin que mi madre se diese cuenta. Él escuchó y sonrió.

Cuando llegamos a casa, mi madre me dejó en paz por un rato (¡al fin!). A penas pude me dirigí a mi cama y me recosté sobre ésta. Me quedé mirando el techo, pensando nada en realidad.

—Voy al supermercado a comprar el almuerzo— escuché a mi madre— ¿Quieres algo en especial?

—No, nada…

—Bueno.

Minutos después escuché la puerta cerrarse. Suspiré y cerré mis ojos con pesadez.

_"Te estuve esperando…"_

Abrí mis ojos de golpe. Definitivamente había oído eso, era como un susurro, apenas audible. Pero, definitivamente no había sido mi madre o mi imaginación. Me levanté sintiendo un leve escalofrío recorrer mi espalda.

—¿Q-Quién… Quién es?

_"Rin…"_

_•  
_

* * *

**28/12 ¡Hola! Este capítulo ha sido editado. Olvidé ponerle una parte que faltaba al inicio xDDD -autozape-**_  
_


End file.
